


Reunion

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Mention of Xenophobia, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, mention of terrorism and terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Stiles is working in a cafe on a space station when Derek and Peter Hale suddenly are back in his life, six years after they left Earth because of the xenophobic attack on their embassy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Fluff Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Fluff Bingo prompt 'Cafe'
> 
> Inspired by the polyship prompt "Imagine your polyship in a coffee shop au but its in space."

Stiles had a love-hate relationship with his job. Working as a barista on a space station gave him the possibility to meet and interact with many different people, from many different species. It was fun and interesting and would look good when he applied for a job. He had not decided yet if he wanted to into exploring or peace keeping but either way, experience working with other species would count in his favour.

Unfortunately it meant that he’d had to move far from home for this job. Sure, there was a space station near Earth but few non-humans visited it, certainly not to visit a café, at least not in the last few years since the Incident. Six years ago, a group of xenophobic terrorists, led by Kate and Gerard Argent, had blown up the Lycan embassy on Earth, followed by further attacks on other alien or inter-species institutions on or near Earth. They had been captured after a year-long manhunt but the damage was done. Many species had withdrawn all non-essential personnel and had strongly suggested for their people to avoid Earth for the time being. Things were settling down, especially now that the trial and the protests surrounding it were finally over, but it would take more time yet until things returned to the casual interaction Stiles saw here.

“Are you okay to keep taking the orders or do you want to switch?” Danny asked, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. His fellow human colleague stood at the coffee machine. There had been tries to use replicators in the early days of space travel but it had no taken long for cafes preparing drinks the traditional way to pop up. A replicated drink – or meal, for that matter – might be quicker but in their free time, many species enjoyed traditional preparation with all their small variances.

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles grinned. “Except if you want to switch because you’re expecting Ethan to visit soon. I would not want to be in the way.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Jackson drawled from where he was returning the freshly clean cups and glasses to their proper place.

Stiles barely managed not to stick his tongue out at him. As much as he liked Danny and enjoyed working with him, he really could do without his best friend, Jackson. He had no idea why Jackson of all people was working here. His father was a well-connected hot-shot lawyer, so he certainly did not need the money or the experience like Stiles did.

Danny on the other hand had no problem rolling his eyes at them both and turning back around.

All three of them turned when Ethan rushed in, barely waiting for the automatic doors to open. The young Lycan was around their age and worked in the security department here.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Jackson asked, sounding actually worried.

“You’ll never guess who’ll soon be arriving here at the station.” He did not wait for them to say anything. “A ship belonging to the Hales.”

They all gasped. The Hales were among the most influential families among the Lycans, producing a number of important ambassadors and politicians. In fact one of the Hales had been ambassador to Earth six years ago, surviving only through sheer luck because they had deviated from their schedule. There had been rumours that they had been able to escape because of their family’s ability to fully shift into a human appearance. Lycans were humanoid but part of their appearance, like their claws and fangs, very more reminiscent of wolves on Earth. Their first visits to Earth had in fact inspired the stories about werewolves.

Stiles had known some of the Hales personally though he doubted they had known him. Some of them had attended the same school as him but had been a few years above him. Peter and Derek had been his first crushes when he’d reached puberty. He’d been devastated when they had left.

He wondered who just who was coming.

“Hales or just a ship belonging to their family? Do you know?” Jackson asked.

“They were talking to a Mr. Hale, so I expect at least one Hale will be on the ship.”

“With any luck, they’ll visit the café at some point,” Danny said.

Stiles was not sure if it would be luck for them to come back into his life for just a moment, only to leave again.

~*~

Of course his “luck” held. The very next day, both Derek and Peter Hale came strolling into the café, looking even better than he remembered.

Lycan genetics were seriously unfair.

Stiles’ knees did not go weak when Peter looked around, then focused on him. He had forgotten just how arresting his blue, blue eyes were. “We’ll have one cappuccino, an herbal tea and two of those sandwiches, Stiles.”

“Please sit down. I’ll take it to...” Stiles stopped in the middle of his usual spiel. Had he just used his name? How did he-? Then he remembered his name tag. Right, of course he did not recognize him. “I’ll bring it to your table when it’s ready.”

Jackson took the tray out of his hands as soon as he had it assembled. “I’ll take it.”

Stiles frowned, confused, and looked to Danny, hoping he would explain his friend’s uncharacteristic action but he turned away. Stiles couldn’t help but watch, unable to look away for long. So he noticed how both Peter’s and Derek’s nostrils flared when Jackson got closer. Hell, was he wearing that obnoxious body spray again? Their boss had told him not to, that many species had stronger senses than humans and would not appreciate it. But they did not seem put off by whatever they had smelled. Instead their attention was suddenly completely on Jackson and Peter even pushed a chair out for him, inviting him to sit down with them.

Stiles’ teeth clenched. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled to Danny, then went off in the direction of the restrooms. It was unfair to leave him dealing with the customers on his own but Stiles needed a moment to get himself under control again. He would be better able to deal then.

~*~

It did not get easier to deal with.

They’d been at the station for one week now and every day, they would spend a few hours in the café in the afternoon, when things were slow. Every day they would order drinks and food from Stiles, then sit at the table with Jackson and sometimes Danny.

He just didn’t understand. Jackson was pretty enough, he figured, though his personality left much to be desired, as far as Stiles was concerned, and Danny was great, of course, but he was still confused by the sudden interest on both sides.

And he wasn’t the only one. Ethan was getting more and more worked up. Normally Danny and Jackson would take any chance they got to spend time with him but now they were too busy with the Hales. Stiles would have liked to commiserate with him but with Danny and Jackson taking their breaks at the same time to sit with the Hales, he was too busy. All he could do was to keep an eye on him, hoping that he would be able to cut in if Ethan was about to blow.

So he was ready when Ethan suddenly jumped up and snarled: “They are not coming with you!”

Stiles ignored the pang he felt at the idea that they had connected quickly and deeply enough to ask them to come with them and hurried between them. “Whoa there, let’s calm down.” When Ethan kept growling, he added: “Ethan, don’t make me call your colleagues, please.”

Ethan did not react to him. His gaze was fixed on the Hales, growling and flexing his claws.

Stiles cursed in his head in all the languages he had learned and some where he’d only picked up swear words in (This might be a café, not a bar, but that did not stop people from cursing). Really? They did not need the political nightmare of the Hales being attacked over hurt feelings. He stepped closer to Ethan, trying to block his view of the Hales. “Come on, Ethan.” He closed his eyes briefly when he heard Peter and Derek also start growling, though theirs was more in warning. This kept getting better and better.

Suddenly everything happened so quickly. Ethan threw himself forward, claws out, someone grabbed Stiles to pull him back and a scaly tail? wrapped around Ethan’s waist, pulling him off course where he was pinned to the ground.

Stiles just hang there in the grip of whoever was holding him, trying to understand what had happened.

“Stiles, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Derek asked frantically, running a hand down his arm.

Stiles stared at the person pinning Ethan, taking in the uniform he was wearing – the same as his own – the tail and scales on the arms and legs, the fangs and hairier, though still familiar, features. “Jackson?”

Danny sighed and looked around the now empty cafe. The other customers that had been here had quite reasonably fled the room, so at least they had privacy. Until whoever in security drew the short straw got here, that is. “Yes, that’s Jackson. He’s half Lycan, half Nirah.”

Okay, half wolf, half snake. That certainly explained his appearance. “Was he wearing some kind of disguise?” Stiles asked. It would make sense for an alien living on or near Earth these past six years but if it just projected a different appearance, then that still did not explain how he hid his tail.

“No, he wasn’t. Not the way you mean. He was...” Danny looked to Jackson, either looking for words or for permission to tell them.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t human. Not until last year.” Jackson’s words came out a bit hard to understand.

Stiles could very well believe him, both Lycans and Nirah were certainly able to speak more clearly through their fangs. Then he realized what it likely meant, that he had looked human all his life, enough so that he had believed it himself. “You’re…?”

Jackson just nodded.

“He’s what? What are you talking about?” Ethan asked. He still seemed not to mind lying on the floor with Jackson pinning him. It meant something, Stiles was sure, but he was certainly not going to bring it up. They could figure that out on their own.

“He’s a Hale,” Derek said.

Well, suddenly things were very different.

“It’s why were here,” Danny added. “When we learned that Jackson’s not human, we wanted answers. So we went where we were more likely to run into Hales.”

“But it seems you have also forgotten to mention something this past week,” Peter said. “You certainly did not bring up that you are in a courtship with another Lycan.”

Stiles almost cackled at the embarrassed looks the three of them exchanged.

“It wasn’t formalized yet?” Danny offered.

“Perhaps that it something you should do before we continue discussing your options,” Peter suggested. Well, ordered, Stiles did not think it was truly a suggestion.

“Perhaps let Ethan’s colleagues know that they can stand down?” Stiles offered. He watched them leave, noting the way their hands found one another. Yeah, they would be okay.

It was then that he became aware that Peter still had his arm around his waist from when he had pulled him back, that Derek still had his hand resting on his arm. “Um…” He stared down at the arms.

“You didn’t answer me, Stiles,” Derek said. “Did he hurt you?” His nostrils flared. “I can’t smell any blood.”

“You know my name?” He stared at him, then, after a moment, he added: “And now, I’m fine.”

“Of course we know your name. We went to school together. Don’t you remember?”

Derek was really, really unfairly good at the puppy dog eyes. “I remember you. I just didn’t think you noticed me or that you would remember me.”

“We did notice you.”

“We noticed your scent.” Peter inhaled audibly, smelling him. “Your mind. We just weren’t ready to approach you yet. And then, well...”

Stiles turned his head enough to at least get a glimpse of Peter’s face. He could have turned around but that could have meant losing the touches between them. His mind had finally managed to field all the information about Jackson, at least for now, and had caught up with what was happening now, what they were implying. He cleared his throat. “I noticed you as well. Both of you.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked.

“Yes. But we still need to properly talk about what this means. What we want.”

“Perhaps over dinner?” Peter’s grip on his tightened minutely. “Our treat, of course.”

“Yes.”


End file.
